1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved multi-functional cap for a can.
2. Background Art
Surface coatings such as paints, varnishes, sealants, and lubricants are commonly applied to objects via spray, brush or roller devices. Often, such coatings require significant drying times, and it is generally desirable to minimize contamination of a work surface or surrounding objects by unintended contact with such coatings. Wet surface coatings may also cause unintended and undesirable adhesion of an object to a work surface or other items, which may damage the work surface, the object, and/or the coating.
Additionally, access to all of the various surfaces of the object, during application of the surface coating, may pose a challenge. For example if an object to be coated is placed on a flat work surface, the lower edges and bottom side(s) of the object may be relatively inaccessible for application. In practice, this often means that such coatings must be applied in two phases, with the second occurring only after the first surfaces have dried and the object can be rotated for application to the other surfaces. This is generally an inefficient practice.
Tabletop support stand systems have been developed to support an object during application of a surface coating. Generally, it is desirable that such systems provide a high degree of stability, with a minimal degree of contact with the object surface, so as not to interfere with the application process, as well as to permit shortened drying times via air circulation around the drying surfaces.
One such system is the Painter's Pyramid® by K&M of VA, Inc. As shown in prior art FIG. 1A, such pyramidal designs have a single apex configuration with triangular sides. Certain configurations of the pyramidal stands are also configured to interlock in a manner that allows them to support non-planar objects such as rods or spheres between multiple pyramids. Other prior art approaches include the cone-like devices of, e.g., U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D642447, D668,933, and D672,222 by Bucci shown in FIG. 1B, and the cubic and spherical configurations disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,347,811, also by Bucci.
Another example of a small work surface stand is the Bench Cookie® and attachable cones and bridges by Rockler®. As shown in prior art FIGS. 2A-2B these comprise a system of circular stackable pucks, used with a cone clip and/or bridge clip that provides a contact point for an object to be supported. The pucks and clip-on elements may be utilized in multiple configurations to provide similar functionality to that of the pyramid devices.
The prior art work stand devices described herein typically must be separately purchased and utilized in multiples as they are individually incapable of supporting an object. In addition to the costs involved in purchasing multiples of each, this limitation also requires that the supported object generally have a contact surface that is significantly greater than the diameter of the stand, as it must span multiple stands since such stands are not individually configured to support an object. Accordingly, there exists a need for an inexpensive small work surface stand capable of individually supporting a variety of objects and providing an increased stability, whether used alone or in multiples.
Many surface coatings, such as varnishes, sealants and paints, are stored and sold in cans or buckets. As shown in prior art FIG. 3, such containers are commonly cylindrical and sealed via a removable lid.
Once their primary function of sealing a can has ended, caps/lids are generally discarded. Thus, because large quantities of these items are disposed of each year due to their limited utility, there exists a large and unmet need for a cap having additional utility, thereby creating additional value to the seller and consumer, and decreased environmental impact of disposal by encouraging the reuse of such caps.